Valió la pena (Parte dos): Vamos al aula de artes
by tristega
Summary: Mi segundo "intento" de shota. Para mi amiga Jiserusteve que me inspiro a escribir una segunda parte ;)


**Ok, antes de empezar, quiero decirles que esto va dedicado a mi amiga Jiserusteve! **

**Al parecer le encantó tanto la primera parte que me hizo un dibujo de Kenny y Ike (luego se los presumiré :p) y no podía dejar el fic así. Sooo…aquí está la segunda parte (**_**Si no leíste la primera parte tal vez no le entiendas :B**_**)**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey x Matt…digo…Trey y Matt, leguaje soez, yaoi y mucho shota (shaoi xD) y blah blah blah. 3..2..1..GO!**

"**Valió la pena" (Parte dos)**

_-¿Te gusta?- Había preguntado Kenny con una semblante muy peculiar, se notaba que estaba feliz pero en un intento de ocultarlo al mismo tiempo._

_Por su parte, Ike estaba sentado en la cama de Kenny, jadeando con la cara completamente roja, los mechones de su cabello negro dejaban caer pequeñas gotas de sudor al mismo tiempo que este entrecerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para que nadie los escuchara._

_Si bien el sexo oral no era el favorito del rubio, a este no la importaría siempre y cuando este fuera para Ike. ¿Qué no haría por ese niño? Aquel chico lo volvía completamente loco._

_El rubio se arrodilló ante el pelinegro que aún estaba sentado en la cama, veía como su erección le pedía atención a gritos. "No me importa si está bien o no" pensaba Kenny. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios comenzaron a rozar la intimidad de Ike, este se estremecía al contacto. Comenzó a morderla un poco –casi como un simple juego- pero después este se la metió toda a la boca con un vaivén lento pero placentero, parecía querer torturarlo haciéndolo esperar._

_Comenzó a ir más rápido, aquellas muecas de placer de alguien tan inexperto no hacían más que despertar la curiosidad de Kenny para ver qué tan lejos podrían llegar._

_-Aah! Ke-Kenny..yo..hmn- jadeaba el menor. Y el rubio sabía exactamente lo que significaba; Ike estaba a punto de terminar. El hecho de que Kenny pudiera probar aquella miel tan deliciosa no hacía más que desesperarlo._

Lástima que eso solo pasaba en sueños.

-Hahaha ¿Qué estabas soñando marica?- dijo Kevin arrojándole agua a la cara –Tú y tus malditos ruidos no me dejan dormir!-

-¿Ah?- preguntó Kenny algo desorientado, vio cómo su hermano lo veía con ojos divertidos y una botella de agua –casi vacía- en la mano

Kevin vio que su hermano aún seguía desorientado y comenzó a reír -Es muy temprano como para que tengas una erección ¿no crees?- dijo entre risas

El rubio observó a su alrededor. Todo oscuro. Eran las tres de la mañana, iba a enojarse con su hermano por haberlo despertado de tan dulce sueño, pero noto que lo que su hermano había dicho era cierto –Mierda!- exclamo; tomo una almohada y se la puso en su entrepierna; al parecer aquel sueño había vuelto locas a sus hormonas. –Cállate imbécil!- le grito a Kevin –Tu también te has despertado así-

-No seas fracasado y consíguete una puta…o por lo menos aprovecha que todos duermen y ve al baño a masturbarte- respondió Kevin volviéndose a meter a la cama –Pero ya cállate.-

Kenny espero a que su hermano se acostara y se fue al baño, pero no a masturbarse, sabía que si lo hacía eso solo lo dejaría más necesitado. Abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió con el agua fría. Sentía como la sangre se le ponía helada -_Eso debe bastar para calmarme_- se dijo así mismo.

Pero el agua helada no siempre estaría ahí para él.

Desde aquel "encuentro" con Ike, el rubio se arrepentía por no haber hecho más cosas con él. De tan solo recordar aquel día bastaba para poner a Kenny con la testosterona por los aires, recordar a aquel niño tan frágil, delicado, e inexperto hacia que su mente se nublara.

Cerro la llave pero se quedó ahí unos segundos, _"Debo dejar de pensar en eso"._

Después de haberse secado y cambiado, volvió a dormir.

.-.-.-.

La mañana transcurrió de manera normal, se despertó –esta vez sin sorpresas-, desayuno, y fue a la escuela.

Al llegar, aun se sentía distraído. Pensaba en Ike, recordaba aquel momento como si fuera el mejor momento de su vida. Su libido se elevaba por los pasillos de la escuela. _"Contrólate McCormick, mierda!" _pensaba en un intento de autocontrol, pero, ¿Cómo tener autocontrol después de semejante sueño con Ike?

-Hey amigo!- le gritó Stan que ya estaba sentado en su pupitre.

El rubio solo se sentó cerca de sus tres amigos –como siempre- pero Kyle notaba algo extraño en el –Kenny, te ves cansado- dijo el pelirrojo

-No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo- respondió con indiferencia esperando que sus amigos no le hicieran más preguntas.

-Nadie durmió bien anoche!- exclamo Kyle –Todos estaban preocupados por el día de la reunión-

Kenny se sobresaltó. Hoy había reunión de padres y maestros, hablarían de calificaciones, en que se gastaba el presupuesto de la escuela, y mierda como esa -Carajo, lo había olvidado-

-Es horrible, y creo que no me fue nada bien- dijo Kyle con un tono preocupado comenzando a comerse las uñas

-Kyle, eres judío, es obvio que pasaste. Los judíos siempre pasan, o sobornan a los maestros con su bolsa de oro judío- comentó Cratman indiferente mientras leía una revista

-Basta de antisemitismo cabron!- le grito –No sabes lo que mi madre me va a hacerme si saco menos de 95!-

-Cálmate Kyle- dijo Stan acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente –Eres una persona muy inteligente, es obvio que te fue muy bien-

Kenny sonrió levemente. Recordó lo que Ike le había contado, "_No podrían ser más obvios_" pensó. Esa caricia en la espalda estaba disfrazada de camaradería y amistad, pero el rubio sabía la verdad; y fue ahí cuando se puso a pensar, si Ike no hubiera visto a Stan y a Kyle juntos, tal vez su "encuentro" nunca habría sucedido. Si no los hubiera visto nunca le hubiera pedido que lo besara.

-En que piensas- preguntó Stan –Te ves muy distraído-

-En que estoy seguro que le fue muy bien a Kyle- mintió Kenny

-¿Los ves? Todos pensaran lo mismo- dijo Stan mientras seguía tranquilizando a su "súper-mejor amigo"

¿Por qué él no podía tener algo así con el pelinegro?, sabía que no sucedería, pero no podía reasignarse; después de todo, el nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que el sería responsable de que Ike se corriera. Siempre había esperanza, pero por el momento sería mejor alejarse de la casa de la los Broflovski.

La clase fue normal (normalmente aburrida y monótona como siempre) hasta que toco el timbre de salida de los estudiantes dando por iniciada la reunión de padres y maestros. Muchos estudiantes tenían que esperar ahí a sus padres, entre ellos estaba el cuarteto.

En vez de quedarse en el salón de clases a ver como los padres se encabronaban por las malas calificaciones de sus hijos, los cuatro amigos decidieron encontrarse en al patio de la escuela a esperar.

-Mierda- bufo Eric sentado en el césped –Le darán muchas quejas a mi mamá, quejas inútiles. Malditos maestros, los odio!-

-¿De qué te quejas?- preguntó Kenny arqueando una ceja –Tu madre siempre hace lo que le dices-

-Te sorprenderías Kenny- se lamentó el castaño

-Oye, ¿Y dónde está Kyle?- preguntó Kenny dirigiéndose a Stan

-Fue por Ike, durante la reunión él tiene que cuidarlo-

-Y…¿el vendrá? Aquí!?-

Los temores del rubio se confirmaron, tendría que volver a ver a aquel niño que practicante le movía el piso –entre otras cosas más (ewe)-. Se sentía nervioso, no podría soportar estar con él sin saltarle encima. _"Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol"_ pensaba

Pasaron los minutos, Stan y Eric hablaban de cosas a las que Kenny no le prestaba atención por estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Y de un momento a otro, Kyle llegó con el pelinegro.

Mierda, Ike no podría verse más lindo con aquel uniforme de su escuela (privada obviamente por ser superdotado) aquel pantalón azul y su camiseta que a pesar de ser tan pequeña parecía quedarle grande, dios McCormick tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

El pelinegro miraba a Kyle de una forma triste pero sobretodo enojada.

-No me mires así- lo reprendió Kyle

-Te odio- susurró el pelinegro con la cabeza abajo

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se sentó

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Stan haciéndole espacio al pelirrojo para que se sentara junto a él.

Kyle se sentó y dijo -Ike ha estado molesto porque saco malas notas y mi madre lo castigo. Y se enoja con todos por cualquier cosa- explico Kyle intentando ser discreto, cosa que no funciono.

-Ca-cállate!- le grito Ike frunciendo el ceño

-No me digas que me calle!..-

Ambos hermanos se veían molestos, era la primera vez que Kenny veía peleando a esos dos, pero aun así, le preocupo el comportamiento del canadiense.

-Vamos Ky, no te pongas así- dijo Stan poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su "amigo" y comenzó a susurrarle cosas que hicieron que al pelirrojo se le colorara la cara tanto como su cabello.

-Pe-pero Stan, estamos en la escuela- se escuchaba en su conversación aparentemente privada

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras se levantaba del césped y le extendía la mano a Kyle para que hiciera lo mismo –Iremos…a hacer algo muy importante, Kenny, Eric, cuiden a Ike- y Stan se llevó casi a rastras a Kyle dentro de la escuela.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Eric lo rompió –Me voy, no soy ninguna niñera de mierda- y se levantó alejándose.

El pelinegro giro la cabeza cerciorándose de que él y el rubio estaban solos.

Cuando lo confirmo, sonrió y se sentó a su lado –Sabes- comenzó a decir –Stan y Kyle iban a buscar algún lugar en donde besarse-

Kenny rio y le respondió de manera divertida –No creo que solo vayan a besarse-

El ambiente parecía menos tenso, el hecho de que Ike no le recordara aquel encuentro tan placentero hacia que Kenny se relajara un poco con su nuevo amigo. O almeno eso pensaba.

-Creo que irán a hacer lo que tú y yo hicimos el otro día- dijo Ike riéndose, entonces noto que Kenny se tensaba un poco y Ike intento tranquilizarlo –Oye, no te preocupes, no le diré a Kyle-

"_No me preocupa que le digas, me preocupa que me lance sobre ti otra vez" _pensó –Como sea- dijo fingiendo indiferencia

-Para mí no fue un "como sea"- exclamo Ike –Me gusto, y mucho-

¿Pero qué carajo? Acaso aquel niño se le estaba entregando esta vez en una bandeja de oro, tal vez se le estaba insinuando, tal como la otra vez, y el rubio quería averiguarlo, pero tenía que ser sutil –Si estuvo bien…y, que quieres hacer, estaremos solo un buen rato-

Ike arqueo una ceja y le dijo –Podemos hacer algo que a mi hermano le molestaría mucho que hiciera

Las fantasías de Kenny con volver a tocar a Ike parecían volverse realidad…

.-.-.-.

…Pero como siempre, todo se esfumo rápidamente.

En vez de estar haciendo "eso" con Ike, se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, sentado en el comedor, aburrido observando como el pelinegro comía dulces a montones.

-Hahaha Kyle se enojara cuando vea esto- dijo con la boca llena de chocolate –Y además de eso, los castigaran a él y no a mí!-

-No deberías meter en problemas a tu hermano- comentó Kenny viendo como Ike comía dulces _"Que lindo" _

-¿Por qué no? Puedo hacer lo que quiera, y si quiero molestar a mi hermano lo hare-

Aquel comportamiento era tan divertido para el rubio que decidió seguir con la conversación –No puedes hacer lo que quieras, tienes doce años-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable?- preguntó aquel niño con una semblante seria – ¿A caso estas defendiendo a Kyle?-

Kenny sonrió e inconscientemente pensó en voz alta y dijo -¿Celoso?-

Ike estaba completamente serio, parecía molesto. Se paró del comedor y le dio un golpe en la cara a Kenny –Idiota!- le grito, iba a darle otro golpe pero Kenny sostuvo ambas de sus muñecas dejándolo inmóvil frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Kenny

El pelinegro intento zafarse pero al ver que el rubio era más fuerte se rindió y le dijo –Desde que me besaste, me has estado ignorando; vas a mi casa pero siempre estas con Kyle. Y hoy, cuando Stan dijo que te quedaras conmigo te enojaste! Me di cuenta.-

Kenny iba a reírse pero se contuvo, aquel chico si estaba celoso, y más que eso, se veía enojado y completamente indignado por su falta de atención. El rubio se sentía mal por provocarlo pero a la vez se sentía tan bien al saber que Ike aun quería más de él.

-¿Con qué quieres atención eh?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa en su rostro –Pues la tendrás-

En un movimiento rápido este cargo a Ike y lo llevo al aula más cerca. La del salón de artes.

Ike golpeaba y pataleaba para que lo soltara pero todo fue en vano, ambos entraron al salón y Ike observó cómo Kenny cerraba la puerta con llave para después bajarlo.

-No soy un maldito costal de papas para que me cargues de esa forma- se quejó –Eres un imbécil, tu eres un…- intento decir pero fue interrumpido por aquellos labios que alguna vez lo hicieron estremecer. Estaba besando a Kenny McCormick otra vez, y se sentía exactamente como aquel día.

Ike estaba molesto con Kenny, así que intento huir, pero el rubio lo inmovilizó entre él y la pared sin dejar de besarlo.

El menor gimió dentro del beso al sentir la mano del rubio en su entrepierna haciendo que la boca de ambos vibrara de forma deliciosa.

El beso se iba intensificando y Kenny intento introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Ike pero este se negó, entonces comenzó a mover su mano por encima del pantalón del pelinegro haciendo que este soltara un gemido ahogado, y aprovecho que tenía su boca abierta para introducirse en ella.

El canadiense se veía agitado, su cara mostraba un sonrojo por todas su mejillas, entonces Kenny se separó de el para que ambos tomaran algo de aire

-¿Qu-que demonios e-estás haciendo?- preguntó Ike mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

-¿Enserio no sabes por qué lo hago?- respondió sonriendo más que divertido, sonreía con lujuria –Lo hago porque desde "ese" día no he dejado de pensar en ti, y eso me está volviendo loco-

El chico se había quedado sin palabras, _"Kenny, yo siento lo mismo"_ pensó viéndolo a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón eso le atemorizaba a Ike, ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien mayor que él? Se sentía tan inexperto que eso le avergonzaba de una manera impresionante, sin saber que responderle solo agacho la mirada.

-Mierda di algo!- exclamo el rubio levantando la mirada de Ike tomándolo por la barbilla de una manera no muy delicada, Kenny comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Kenny, yo…yo también no eh dejado de pensar en eso, y…- comenzó a decir algo nervioso –No lo sé! No sé qué quieres que te diga. Yo solo quiero estar contigo-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo del rubio reaccionara de una manera tan rápida casi como un reflejo, se acercó lo suficiente a la oreja de Ike como para que este se estremeciera y después decirle en un susurro seductor –Yo también quiero estar contigo- para después lamer lentamente la extensión de esta. Quería sentir a Ike, quería probarlo, recordar su dulce sabor, recorrerlo por completo, quería todo de aquel niño, y ya no le importaba si estaba bien o no.

Sentir temblar a aquel cuerpo no hacía más que excitar al rubio, entonces lo tomo en brazos como la última vez para después sentarlo en una de las mesas donde estaban los pinceles y lápices para las clases de artes y un extraño cuadro que Kenny tiro de la mesa rompiéndolo accidentalmente, pero no le importo, estaba desesperado por tratar con Ike.

-¿Vamos a hacer lo de la última vez?- le pregunto Ike de una manera tan dulce e inocente pero a la vez provocadora haciendo que todos los sentidos del rubio se derritieran por completo

-No- le dijo soltando una pequeña risa –Hoy haremos algo nuevo-

Y sin decir más, el mayor comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Ike sin dejar de tocarlo de una manera provocativa. Haciendo que el inexperto miembro del azabache despertara de una manera rápida, provocando que Kenny se desesperara aún más. "_Paciencia_" se decía así mismo.

Al deshacerse de esa prenda tan estorbosa, el rubio al fin pudo contemplar la erección de Ike a través de la ropa interior del pequeño, que también la quito sin dudar ni un segundo.

El rubio lo observo divertido haciendo que Ike frunciera el ceño – ¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó con algo de dificultad

Esta vez Kenny no pudo evitar reírse y le dijo –Sabes, debería castigarte por ser tan respondón y molesto-

-¿E-entonces me dejaras a-así?- preguntó Ike rápidamente algo preocupado haciendo que su cara se enrojeciera aún más

El rubio sin dejar de sonreír tomo uno de los pinceles que él había tirado cuando sentó a Ike y lo observo con malicia –Seria un loco si te dejara así- respondió tranquilo, casi como si nada estuviera pasando –Pero no me gusto que no me dijeras lo que pensabas desde un principio…- continuo –sin mencionar el golpe que me diste y el hecho de que eres muy molesto…yo no voy a tocarte.- concluyo

Ike lo observó con curiosidad –Entonces como vamos a...Aah!- gimió el sentir como las cerdas del pincel pasaban suavemente por toda su erección.

-Ke-Kenny pa-para- suplico mientras jadeaba –M-me haces co-cosquillas-

-Así me haces sentir tu Ike- respondió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al azabache para volver a besarlo

El pelinegro se sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros del mayor, casi encajándole las uñas. Quería que el movimiento del pincel se detuviera, le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero prefería la mano de Kenny mil veces más que aquellas simples cosquillas del pincel que parecían desesperarlo aún más.

El rubio paro de besar a Ike por unos segundos para observarlo, se veía tan lindo, estaba completamente excitado y a la vez desesperado –No te gusta cómo se siente el pincel ¿verdad?- pregunto

-N-no es que no me gus-guste- dijo en un intento de hablar con cordura, pero la excitación en su voz era obvia –Es que…prefiero que lo hagas tu-

¿Cómo Kenny podría resistirse a eso? No podía negarle nada a aquel niño, lo amaba, lo tenía claro.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, solo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Kenny tomo la erección del azabache en su mano, comenzando a halarla provocando que Ike comenzara a gemir. Kenny sentía que estaba en el cielo conforme esos pequeños y duces gemidos aumentaban, y todo gracias a él, de una extraña manera se sentía orgulloso.

-Ke-kenny…yo- jadeo Ike en un intento de hablar

-No digas nada, solo hazlo- respondió el rubio masturbándolo más rápido ayudándolo a alcanzar el orgasmo de una manera espectacular.

El pequeño jadeaba, intentaba recobrar la cordura mas eso era imposible estando con Kenny a su lado –Lo siento- susurro sin soltar los hombros del mayor, quería quedarse así por unos minutos, ya que el rubio lo hacía sentir seguro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó Kenny desconcertado

Ike sonrió y dijo –Te manchaste…por mi culpa- provocando que su cara se volviera completamente roja.

La cara del rubio extrañamente también se sonrojo levemente y respondió –Sabes, en parte eso fue mi culpa también.-

-Lo sé- dijo Ike inclinándose para desabrochar el pantalón del rubio desconcertando por completo a este

-Oh no, tu no lo harás- dijo acostando a Ike en la mesa con delicadeza mientras este se ponía arriba de él –Tal vez cuando seas más grande te dé permiso de que tomes la iniciativa, pero hoy no-

El rubio se desabrocho sus pantalones liberando aquella erección que deseaba atención desde hace un muy buen rato y se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello del menor, jugaba con él, lo basaba, lo lamia, lo mordía, hacía de todo por escuchar los suspiros.

Y aprovechando que el pelinegro estaba distraído por los labios de Kenny, este aprovecho para desabotonarle la camisa al pequeño, quitándosela por completo deslizándola por sus delicados brazos.

Kenny se separó para deleitarse observando aquel torso níveo y blanco que deseaba manchar con chupetones marcándolo como si fuera solo suyo. Cosa que no dudo en hacer ni un segundo ya que rápidamente volvió con su cuello y bajo haciendo un camino con su lengua hasta aquellos pequeños botones rosados que estaban completamente duros

-¡Aaah!- gimió el pelinegro arqueando su espalda al sentir la lengua de Kenny jugando con sus pezones. La saliva y su lengua caliente resbalando por su piel se sentía tan delicioso que Ike no tardo casi nada en volver a ponerse duro.

Kenny, dándose cuenta de lo que él era capaz de provocar decidió no esperar más, el también quería sentir el placer de poseer al canadiense.

Tomo dos de sus dedos y se los metió a la boca humedeciéndolos; Ike con una semblante curiosa iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo pero Kenny se le adelanto a explicar –Voy a meterlos-

-¿¡Qu-qué!?- preguntó alarmando

El rubio beso tiernamente a Ike en la frente y le susurro casi sin separar sus labios de ese lugar –Te prometo que no te hare daño, seré gentil contigo, confía en mi-

El pelinegro se abrazó a Kenny y le dijo en el mismo tono –E-está bien-

Y sin soltarlo, Kenny introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad del pequeño. El rubio escuchaba como Ike se quejaba y gemía así que espero unos minutos para después meter el segundo dedo. Comenzaba a moverlos, sintió como Ike se estremecía y gemía así que en un movimiento rápido saco ambos y los remplazó con su erección lentamente.

Una vez que Kenny se había introducido por completo, se separó unos centímetros de Ike para verlo a los ojos. Y al verlos Kenny se sentido tan mal al ver como estos estaban cristalinos y apunto de soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento. –¿Te duele?- preguntó alarmado

-Solo un poco- respondió –Pero, aun así, quiero hacerlo contigo-

Pasaron los minutos, Kenny y Ike se besaban con ternura hasta que el beso fue intensificando y Ike comenzó a mover sus caderas, entonces el rubio comprendió que ahora podía comenzar a moverse.

Comenzó embistiendo suavemente en un movimiento placentero para ambos sin dejar de basarlo. Pero al ambiente estaba cada vez más caliente, aquellas suaves embestidas pasaron a ser estocadas. Ike gemía de placer puro y descubierto por aquellas nuevas sensaciones que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, desde la espalda hasta la punta de sus pies.

-¡Aaah Ke-kenny!- gimió con fuerza al sentir la mano del rubio en su erección masturbándolo con rapidez

-Hmmn..Ike- decía el rubio al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio para evitar gemir. Este dio una última estocada corriéndose dentro de Ike.

Al sentir la esencia tan caliente del mayor dentro de él y la mano de este masturbándolo cada vez más rápido, termino culminando por segunda vez.

.-.-.-.

Kenny y Ike después de tratar de verse "presentables" igual que la última vez, trataron de limpiar el desastre que causaron en la sala de artes. Se acomodaron la ropa y salieron, pero ahora no fingían que nada había pasado. Ahora sus miradas iban más allá de una simple complicidad, ahora se miraban con ternura y a la vez confianza al sentirse extrañamente amados el uno por el otro.

Volvieron al patio de la escuela, comenzaba a atardecer y la vista era más hermosa que nunca.

El rubio esta recostado sobre el césped junto con Ike quien dormía plácidamente abrazándolo.

A lo lejos se divisaba como Stan y Kyle se acercaban. El pelirrojo al notar como su hermano dormía tan tranquilo sonrió. -¿No te causo problemas?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro sin apartar la vista de Ike

-Para nada- respondió Kenny sin dejar de ver el cielo

-Ambos se ven muy cómodos- dijo Stan recostándose en el césped –Y yo también necesito dormir, vamos Kyle, ven!-

-Está bien- respondió

Los cuatro estaban recostados sobre el pasto observando el cielo que comenzaba ponerse de un tono rosa. Todos se veían tranquilos.

Tranquilidad que fue interrumpida por Eric Cartman que llego corriendo y gritando hacia ellos –Chicos! Chicos! Deben ver esto!-

-¿Qué pasa Cartman?- pregunto Stan embobado viendo el paisaje

-La maestra de artes esta súper encabronada y se puso a gritar! FUE MUY DIVERTIDO!- exclamo el castaño con emoción

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Kyle girándose interesado por el tema

-Bueno, Clyde reprobó la clase de artes porque no la había entregado su proyecto a la maestra, pero si lo tenía hecho, entonces cuando abrieron el salón de artes; el cuadro que Clyde había hecho para el proyecto estaba roto, y no solo eso, si no que casi todo el aula estaba desordenada- dijo Eric sin dejar de reír –Y la maestra se encabrono y comenzó a gritar ya que ella tendrá que limpiar todo-

-Eso no es divertido Cartman- respondió Kyle

-Hahaha si lo es- dijo Stan riendo un poco

-Pues, judío amargado si no te ríes de eso, ríete de que una vez que la maestra comenzó a limpiar el aula…se manchó la mano de semen!- concluyo el castaño

Eric y Stan comenzaron a reír, Kyle hacia una mueca de desaprobación al ver de lo que se reían, mientras que Kenny son una sonrisa en sus labios _pensó "Intente limpiar, creo que no fue suficiente!_" Comenzando a reír junto con sus amigos.

"_Valió la pena". _

**Hahaha deberían ver mi cara en este momento X/D**

**Jiserusteve, espero y esto haya sido lo que esperabas (y que tu ovarios hayan explotado en mil pedazos)!**

**Agradezco a los que leyeron la primera parte y se tomaran la molestia de leer la segunda(:**

**Pd: ya sé que me estoy tardando con mis otros fanfics pero enserio tenía que escribir una segunda parte xD**

**Nos leemos después bitches! (nwn)/**


End file.
